Honest Game Trailers - Doom
Doom is the 97th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Matt Raub, Joshua Ovenshire, Andrew Bird, Spencer Gilbert, and Max Song. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the first-person shooter video game Doom It was published on May 10, 2016. Doom was originally published on Smosh Games, but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed 2 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Doom on YouTube "From the developers that basically created the first person shooter genre - and let you live out your fantasy of murdering robot Hitler - comes the series so violent and satanic, it warped your fragile little child mind." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Doom Script From the developers that basically created the first-person shooter genre and lets you live out your fantasy of murdering robot Hitler, comes a series so violent and satanic it warped your fragile little child mind. Doom In an era when video games were dominated by cartoonish mascots and kid-friendly themes, get ready for a game about maniacally gritting as you wade through a sea of corpses, where you'll descend to the depths of hell and fill every demon there full of white-hot lead until you run out of bullets and just rip them apart with your bare hands. Metal! Rev up the blood spattered chainsaw of Doomguy, a nameless marine protagonist taking on the legions of Hell by himself for some reason. He's a ruthless killing machine with superhuman abilities, perfect for demon slaughter featuring the accuracy to hit enemies above him while firing straight, the strength to carry every gun of the game at the same time, the fortitude that took a missile to the face and keep fighting, and the stamina to run full speed at all times, and he'll use these skills along with a plethora of satisfying weaponry to grind Lucifer's minions into a fleshy paste and take down the real master of hell, John Romero. Discover the magic of Doom's ancient jury-rigged 3D engine, where you can't aim your gun up or down, the items and corpses are flat sprites that face you no matter where you go, and the map is an incomprehensible mess of ray-traced lies causing you to get lost in the massive levels and forcing you to run around humping walls until you find a secret door, then immediately get gang-banged by the angry demons inside of it. Circle straight your way around the shambling legions of hell, gruesome collections of bone, flesh and guns that live only to murder you as you deal with a brutally unfair enemy design featuring invisible demons, tiny flying demons that come out of nowhere, demons that spawn more tiny flying demons, demons that resurrect other demons, and demons that straight-up murder you with rocket launchers because masochism is what video games were about of the 90's. No big deal to die though you can always just respawn at the last checkpoint, at the very beginning of the level! (Laughs) Experience the series that every first-person shooter was trying to emulate for the next decade with a genre-defining original entry that introduced the world to the joys of serial murder with a mini-gun, a sequel that delivered more of the same but bigger and better, and the much later third entry that looked really nice at the time but was dragged down by predictable A.I., obvious monster closets and jumpscares, and being dark as sh*t, Yet still wasn't half as bad as the Doom movie. Come on rock, you're better than this! [The Rock: "Semper Fi, motherf***er!"] So strap on your green armor, power up your BFG, and blast your way to the daddy of all shooting games one more time, before the new game turns it into Halo or something. Starring:' 'The Walking Dead Guy; The Inhuman Torch Imp; Babe Pig in Hell Demon; Ghost Rider Soul; Nightmare Fuel Cacodemon; The Amazing Spider-Man Mastermind; Rocket Sans Revenant; Real Assholes Archvile; You're Gonna Have a Bad Time Cyberdemon; I'm Your Mom! Mancubus; and Master Chief Doomguy. for Doom ''was 'Doom Ever Talk To Me Or My Son Again.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] 'Doom Ever Talk To Me Or My Son Again' Did they hang Commander Keen? Man, that's real dark. Just google it. Trivia * There is another episode of 'Honest Game Trailers' about 'Doom 4. Reception ''Honest Game Trailers - Doom''' has a 97.8% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Caleb Reading of Uproxx wrote that the video aptly described the game. He also observed "the honest trailer is filled with pixelated blood and home truths about this 1993 game-changer. It seems odd to see this in-game footage now and realize how influential the game was." Production credits Executive producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Matt Raub, Joshua Ovenshire, Andrew Bird, Spencer Gilbert, and Max Song Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Titles designed by Robert Holtby External links * '‘DOOM’ Murdered Robot Hitler And Now It Gets The Honest Trailer It Deserves ' - Uproxx article * 'Relive All Your Favorite Things About DOOM in This Honest Trailer ''' - Cheezburger write-up Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:First-person shooters Category:Id Software Category:Bethesda Game Studios Category:Bethesda Softworks